Ever After
by spinnstone
Summary: A series of oneshots some AU, some canon? documenting Sam and Mercedes' marital bliss and a few woes . Rated T so far, but who knows?
1. Turbulence Ahead

Samuel Evans counted his blessings, said his prayers, and waited for the end.

"If we don't get out of this alive, just know that you are absolutely without a doubt my soul mate, and I've cherished our time together."

"Sam, come on. Stop it," Mercedes scoffed. "We're not going to die."

"'Cedes, you do realize we're about to be 30,000 feet in the air, right?"

_Here we go, _Mercedes thought.

"Yes, I do realize that, but-"

"As in no ground?"

"Yeah, b-"

"As in certified death if anything happens to the plane?"

Sam was terrified of flying. After losing Mercedes and being homeless again, flying was his biggest fear. He couldn't stand anything about planes, from the recycled air to the tiny bathrooms. Every time they flew, Sam panicked and worried and sweated. And every time they flew, Mercedes delivered her spiel.

Unfortunately, the only person who could ever calm him down was quickly losing her patience.

"Sam," Mercedes tried again, "You know there's a higher chance of us getting into a car accident than us dying from a plane crash, right? Much higher, in fact."

"Yeah, but one of those doesn't involve falling out of the sky!"

"Sam, how many times have you flown on a plane?"

"…about a dozen times, give or take."

"And how many times have you died?"

"None, but-"

"As in currently breathing?"

"Very funny, M-"

"As in, still living your life?"

"Yes, as in still living my life," Sam sighed. "But this could be the one, Merce! This could really be it!"

"But it won't be."

"How do you know?"

"Well, you're right, maybe I don't. But if it was, which I don't think it is, but if it was…there's no one else I'd rather be with."

A smile began to spread across Sam's face, but he quickly caught himself.

"Stop that, you're saying sweet things to distract me!"

"Is it working?" Mercedes asked, smirking.

"Well…a little bit, I guess," he said, nestling into her shoulder.

The flight attendant announced that the plane would be leaving soon, and Mercedes braced herself when she felt her husband tense up. He looked over at her, worry etched into his features and creased into his brow. She looked back at him, took his hand and smiled.

"Remember the routine, sweetness."

"Right. The routine. Deep breaths, nice thoughts. Deep breaths, nice thoughts. Deep breaths, nice thoughts," Sam chanted.

"Aren't you missing a part?"

"Mercedes is here," He breathed. "Deep breaths, nice thoughts, Mercedes is here."

"That's right. I'm here. Always," Mercedes replied. "Okay?"

"Okay," Sam said, smiling, and finally beginning to relax a little.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, 'Cedes."

"Well…you'd probably only take the train," she quipped.

Sam laughed. A real, genuine belly laugh. "Yeah," he said, looking at her fondly, "I probably would."


	2. Bundle of Joy

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and put this story on their alerts! I really appreciate it. I'm also open to writing other Family!Samcedes moments if there are things you've wanted to see. Just PM me a prompt! Alright well, here's a baby chapter! **

Mercedes Evans had had just about enough.

"Boy, will you let me out of this bed? I have things to do, you know! A life to live?"

Sam Evans was determined.

"Absolutely not," he replied.

She sighed, weary of her worry worn husband. "Sam, I'm pregnant, not injured!"

Ever since they'd come back from the doctor, Sam had been acting…overprotective, to say the least. Seeing their baby for the first time through the sonogram just _did _something to him. Now, he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

"'Cedes, please!" He pouted, hoping it'd be enough to get his way.

She'd been a victim of his pouts for far too long. Not today, she thought.

"Don't you 'Cedes please me like I don't know your tricks! I'm already not in the studio when you know good and well that's where I should be!"

Fine, he thought. I'll try another approach.

"Mercedes Patrice Evans, you have been on your feet working yourself to the bone for the past two weeks. Today, you will rest, dang it! I mean it!"

Mercedes thought he was adorable when he thought he was running things.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay right where I am," she said, smirking playfully.

"Thank you." He beamed, and she thought it lit up the room.

"Now, how does breakfast in bed sound?"

"Fantastic!" she said, "What are we having?"

"French toast."

"My favorite!"

"I know," he winked as he left the room.

Mercedes plopped down on the bed and swooned, feeling like a teenager again. He tended to have that effect on her.

And now they were about to have this baby. They were about to be parents. They were about to be a family. She daydreamed about what their new life would be like until Sam's perfect French toast pleasantly brought her back to reality.

"Those smell amazing, Sam!"

"Thank you, thank you, I try."

Sam started cutting up a piece of French toast and tried to feed it to Mercedes.

"Are you outside of your mind?"

"'Babe, I don't want you to have to lift a finger. I just want to take care of you."

She threw him a mean side eye, but reluctantly opened her mouth.

"I know, I know," He began. "I'm being really obnoxious and overbearing and clingy…"

"Oh, is this where I'm supposed to interrupt you and say you're not?" She asked, with plenty of snark to spare. "Because everything you just said was true."

"Wait," Sam said, furrowing his eyebrows. "It's not too much for real, is it? I mean I'm not really smothering you?" He looked up at her through his eyelashes, real concern shining through those piercing green eyes. She never even had a chance.

"Of course not," she assured him. "You're acting a little crazy, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't secretly love it."

"Good, I'm glad." He beamed again, and she couldn't help but smile back. It was infectious.

"I just can't believe this is real," he started. "There's an actual person growing in there as we speak," he said, looking at her stomach. "And we made them. It just…it just feels like a miracle, you know?"

Mercedes swore the stinging she felt in her eyes was only because of pregnancy hormones.

"I know."


End file.
